The Eccentric Detective
by xBlackStars
Summary: 5OO word challenge. SH2 spoilers. Multi-scenarios of what could have happened inside the mind of the famous detective Sherlock Holmes. 2 Shot Challenge. K rated. R&R. Previous Pen-name: UnwantedSlag. FINISHED.
1. He misses her

**a/n:** this is probably the first time in a while since I've written something decent. If you've notice I changed my pen-name from _unwantedslag_ to _obsessionistxo _simply because firstly I was getting mean, abusive reviews on stories and secondly because I wanted a change when New Year comes and instead of changing on new years eve at 11:59pm I chose to change now. Without further ado, please read one.

**Word count: **472.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; if I did RDJ would be Sherlock Holmes being my husband.

**#;#;#**

It wasn't the first time that Holmes had felt like this; he felt it before but not this greatly. Who would've known the person who had hurt him plenty enough times would also be the one he fell for? Irene Adler – she had brains, beauty and well maybe not class as she was a well known criminal but none-the-less he felt something for her the first time he met her. But she was gone, taken from him like the light taken from the stars. But with the handkerchief that lay dominant in his palm was the last reminder he had of her (excluding the picture of her that he had in his room, and the file of her he had locked yet again in his safe that was behind the portrait that he told no-one about)

Watson had noticed the change in the demeanour of his partner, anyone could notice the difference with Holmes, he seemed withdrawn – more isolated from the world around him that still passed by even as he got lost in his memories, but there was one thing Watson noticed the most. That far away look that Watson got when Irene was mentioned – like clouds covering the sun, that's what happened with Holmes' eyes, they'd go all misty and Watson hated those moments. It was during those moments when Holmes' would be lifeless; he wouldn't reply with snarky comments slash replies. No, he'd do nothing and that's what hurt Watson the most.

But with Holmes, nothing felt the same – he couldn't even look at a case without feeling the same ache sensation that filled his chest. So he did what usually happened when Holmes was lost without a case to solve, we would try something to occupy his mind no matter how hard it was. He downed as much embalming fluid as he could, even if it did verge him on the path of psychotic but he just had to keep his mind from going back against the memories.

Even thought Holmes' never believed in marriage or love, he knew there was some connective with Alder, something that made him want to consider a life with her. Perhaps not marriage but something that was intimate, something like what the Doctor and his fiancé had. He dreamt of it, that wasn't obvious – the detective had carved walls around his heart to stop anyone breaking in thus no-one could sense the emotions that he received when _she_ was around.

The thing was, that no matter what Watson tried to do – his friendship with the detective couldn't fix how Holmes' felt. No-one knew what to tell the detective, how to help him get over the death of the woman who stole his heart. All he had was a reminder of how she died, how she could never be in Holmes' life.


	2. Happy Birthday Holmes, not

**a/n:** thank-you to the first reviewer **Leiah7 **you words were a great input to writing this next chapter! Oh by the way, this is between Sherlock Holmes 1 and 2 so a brief interval between.

**Word count: **514.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing; if I did RDJ would be Sherlock Holmes being my husband.

**#;#;#**

"It's your birthday Holmes; let's celebrate at the Royal at eight." It was Holmes' birthday – of course being the man that was, and that was keeping to himself he didn't want to do anything for the day of his birthday. He wanted to just continue with the strange case that he had been given yet hadn't done anything with. "I'd rather not, Watson." Holmes murmured, not liking the fact that his brother, maybe not in blood but rather in bond, was no longer working with him.

"Holmes, I'm serious it's been three months that you've been locked away in here drinking embalming fluid, you need to get out." It was like déjà vu all over again it felt with Watson, it happened when he first told Holmes that he had proposed to Mary. However, unlike Holmes who felt that marriage wasn't worth the hassle, Watson's thoughts about marriage were completely different. Watson saw it as the beginning of living; it gave him reassurance that he would have a stable life with her.

"Please, Holmes." He murmured in response to the silence that covered the slightly dark room, the only light that came in was from the slight crack in the curtain by Holmes' desk. "It will give you a break from this case you're so interested in but won't solve." He snapped finally, he marched over to the windows – snatching the curtains open to allow the room to fill with the golden light that emitted from the sun. "Stop. Watson." The fact that Holmes was only thirty-three it was unusual, usually Holmes would have taken the offer straight away thus knowing if they were going to his favourite restaurant.

Holmes glanced across to his bond brother, and ran a hand through his messy hair before it made a circuit around his slowly growing beard and then fell back down onto his lap. "As your being so.." he paused, trying to find the correct work. "_Persistent._ I'll accept." He knew that Watson's wife, Mary would more likely be there which to some degree didn't please Holmes' he already had problems noticing the difference with his partner in crime solving being gone from the house. "Thank-you."

As it was only ten in the morning, it gave some time for Holmes to wallow some more when Watson walked out. He had finally accepted that Holmes would be attending his birthday party that was being held. Not that Holmes had friends; of course not the people who were attending as guests were the ones that wanted to tell him that he had to get back to crime solving. Of course it felt much different with the fact he hadn't seen Miss. Irene Alder for some time now, it had been since he saved her life that she disappeared shortly afterwards and it seemed from the face of the earth too. Holmes had trouble accepting that, like usual. He felt something for the famous world criminal, the only woman who could deceive all trains of thoughts in his mind.

It was also the woman that always broke his heart.


End file.
